jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Dice
Peter is sent across a gorge on a vine Judy thinks is unsafe to get a doll from a sleeping tiger and solve the clue "The tiger's prize is your concern if you want to end your turn." Peter gets the doll, but the tiger wakes up and vine snaps as Peter swings back causing him to fall into the water below and nearly drown, causing Judy to scolded Alan for putting Peter into so much danger causing Alan to realize his mistake. When Judy and Peter return to the real world, Alan grabs onto them to return with them. Before Jumanji pulls him back in, he steals the dice so that Peter and Judy can no longer play or be caught in danger. The kids remember their promise and try every dice from every game in the attic trying to return to Jumanji, but failed to work. Then they suddenly remembered how Aunt Nora was sucked in by Jumanji out of spite. So they kick the game around, insult it, bash it, then dump in the garbage. Thus enraged, they're able to enter the game with the clue "without the dice your turn can end, just ride the sun around the bend", but the penalty is Peter turns into a toucan with colourful parrot like feathers. While this has been going on, Alan, already lonesome, has been chased by Van Pelt. While cornered by him, a rhino and the hyenas, Van Pelt asked Alan what he got in his left hand. He reveals the dice in his hand. The dice (''glowing red'') scared Van Pelt and the animals away. Alan realizes the dice repel any danger Jumanji unleashes on him. This doesn't last, as he falls down into the inner mechanical bowels of Jumanji. There he's confronted by the Grim Reaper, named Stalker, The Evil Demonic Protector Villain of Jumanji who wants to kill Alan and retrieve the dice, restoring balance to the jungle of the game. He chases Alan across the cogs and gears beneath the surface. Meanwhile Peter and Judy get help from Slick, he guides them with help from a giant dog called Guunta to the bog of despair. They are thrown in and are sucked under. Near a lava river, Alan runs into the kids again, who must flow down the lava to solve the clue and take the dice back home. Nearly killed by the Stalker, they crush him under the cogs, but he disappeared without a trace before he got smashed, left nothing, but his black cloak behind. On the boat ride down the river, Alan plans on destroying the dice in the lava to prevent them from coming back and he and Judy get into an argument about it, but Peter convinces both not to let it end here. When the boat crashes into a wall, the dice nearly are destroyed in the lava, but Peter flies in and saves them. The boat rounds the bend and the kids return home with the dice while Alan sails out into the jungle vowing that together they'll beat the game. But unbeknownst to them, Stalker survives and plots for revenge. Trivia *Stalker the skeletal keeper of Jumanji is introduced. *Peter turns into a toucan. Category:Episodes